


Han gets Luke preggers lol

by Anonymous



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: LMAO, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 11:48:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29243088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Exactly as the title suggests
Relationships: Luke Skywalker/Han Solo
Comments: 7
Kudos: 35
Collections: Anonymous





	Han gets Luke preggers lol

Luke knows he’s pregnant without much thought about it. He can feel it. A shift in the Force, tugging towards his stomach. There’s someone in there.  
It’s... surprising, to say the least. Given the whole penis thing. But the universe works in mysterious ways, and it’s honestly not the weirdest thing to ever happen to him.  
The main problem, of course, was telling Han ‘commitmentphobe’ Solo that he was going to be a father. Luke didn’t exactly have high hopes for the encounter. In fact, he’d already resigned himself to being ditched without second thought, and was mainly focused on figuring out what the fuck he was supposed to do with a baby.  
So he decided to confide in Leia. His sister has always been headstrong and confident, she’d know what to do.

“And it’s Han’s baby?”  
She’d accepted it all without even a hint of judgment, not batting an eye, just moving on to the important points.  
“Obviously. Just because we’re in an ‘open relationship’ doesn’t mean I’m off floozying like he is.”  
“What did he say?”  
Luke coughs, before glancing at the cup in front of him. “You got any more tea?”  
Leia narrows her eyes. “You haven’t told him.”  
It’s not a question and Luke squirms.  
“What am I supposed to say? Surprise, the Force has decided to get me knocked up? You know how Han is... I’d never see him again.”  
The princess’ expression doesn’t change. “He’ll find out at some point. In case you forgot Luke, pregnancies can only be hidden for so long.”  
“I-I know that, but I just thought that maybe, uh, I could long it out. Just a little bit.”  
She rolls her eyes. “I can’t believe you’re afraid. You’ve faced death so many times and THIS is what’s got you freaked out?”  
Luke frowns. “Come on Leia. This isn’t exactly normal!”  
“Han cares about you. Just because he’s too up his own ass to say he loves you doesn’t mean he’s not gonna stick around.”  
“Are we talking about the same Han? Because the Han I know didn’t speak to me for two weeks because I said I had actual, strong feelings for him. And that didn’t even result in anything! He only came back because I wasn’t gonna push for a relationship. He can’t handle a kid.”  
“Then what Luke? You just hide from him for nine months and pop back up with a baby you don’t know how to explain? It’s best to just get this done quickly.”  
“Leia I-”  
“You’re telling him, or I will.”  
Luke bites his lip, and nods.

Luke summons Han to his quarters the moment he lands back on Coruscant, and clearly it’s been misinterpreted, Han showing up with a bottle of some fancy wine, and his shirt half unbuttoned, leaning against the doorframe.  
“Hey there starboy. Missed me so much you’re ordering me to your place the second I touch down? Can’t say I blame you.”  
And then Luke feels Han’s eyes scan him, and his entire demeanour shifts.  
“... Except you haven’t called me for fun reasons. You okay?”  
The Jedi steps aside to let Han enter his room, and he does, brow slightly creased.  
“Luke?”  
“Do you want something to drink?” He avoids eye contact, busying himself by pouring a glass of water.  
“Not really. Are you alright? Haven’t seen you actin this odd since... ever.”  
Luke puts the glass down, trying not to show his nerves. He swallows his saliva, and turns, staring Han in the eye. “I’m pregnant.”  
And the look of sheer horror in the smuggler’s face makes him regret saying anything immediately.  
And Han laughs awkwardly. “You’re jokin’ right? This is just some weird Jedi mind, uh, riddle thing?”  
“No. There’s a baby in me.”  
Han seems to flinch, and he runs a hand through his hair. “Not mine. Right?”  
Luke takes in Han’s panicked stare and his tight brow.  
“... Right. Not yours.”  
The sigh of relief that Han makes is far too audible.  
“So, this is just you ending things between us?”  
Luke bites his lip. And nods.  
Han looks a bit put out, but quickly rearranges his features into a smirk. “So who’s the father? Lookin’ forward to parenting?”  
Luke is pretty sure he can feel his insides tie together at the idea of a relationship that isn’t with Han. So he finds the next best solution to his little lie.  
“He doesn’t want to be involved. He went off to another planet. Didn’t tell me which one.”  
Han’s eyes soften. “Oh. Uh, I’m sorry. That sucks kid. Really sucks.”  
Luke bites back an ironic laugh. As if Han wouldn’t do that exact thing if Luke had told him the truth.  
“Mm. Can’t be helped.”  
Han shifts a little. “Is Leia gonna give you a hand, with, uh, everything?”  
“Yeah. Obviously. I, um, might leave the baby with her actually. Once it’s out. Or maybe I’ll just, yknow, terminate.”  
Han blinks.  
“You don’t want the kid?”  
Luke’s lips tighten. “Jedi aren’t supposed to do any of this stuff. It’s one thing to just fool around with guys but a baby? I can’t do that. It’s way too against the code.”  
“That doesn’t answer my question.”  
It’s a little weird, how serious Han is suddenly being. Luke can’t look at him.  
“Not if I have to do it by myself.”  
Han is silent for a second. Then he clears his throat. “I’ll hunt down the guy. Kick him up the ass, and send him home to you. Alright? Screw the code. If you want the kid, you should. And the father should be around too.”  
“Uhh, Han you don’t have to-”  
“Just give me his name, and I’ll have him sent here in no time.”  
Luke can’t breathe. What’s he supposed to do? Admit he lied? Won’t that just rile Han up even more?  
“His name’s... Noluk Abie.”  
It’s completely made up on the spot, and Luke’s muscles tighten. Han’s gonna call him out.  
Han nods slowly. “Alright. Don’t worry Luke. I’ll sort him out. And if I can’t convince him, Chewie will.”

Leia smacks herself in the face when Luke tells her about his lie.  
“Noluk Abie? Is that even a real name?”  
“No! I don’t know! I just - I was panicking, and what was I supposed to say?”  
She huffs, and R2-D2 makes a similar disappointed beep.  
“Isn’t the fact that Han’s searching for the pretend father a sign that he cares enough about you to settle down?”  
“You didn’t see his face when I told him it wasn’t his. I’ve never seen someone look so relieved.”  
“Why are the both of you idiots? Can’t just have communicate normally!”  
“We both know that ‘normal’ communication with Han hasn’t worked out in the past.”  
Leia’s eyes soften and she pats his hand. “I still don’t understand why you told Han that a serious relationship didn’t matter to you. Why’d you back down?”  
“I’ve told you a million times. I just don’t want to lose him. Ever.”  
Luke rests his chin on his hand, and pouts. “This baby better be worth it. All the drama it’s caused.”  
“If you don’t want-”  
“No. I want. I think. Maybe. I’d just feel bad if I, uh, got rid of it. The Force wouldn’t knock me up for no purpose. There’s a reason this has happened. And I just don’t think I can ignore that.”  
Leia nods slowly, before wrapping him into a hug.  
“If you say so. But don’t forget it’s an option.”

Luke has his first, proper appointment the month after Han left to search for the imagined man. And it has Luke’s heart in his throat, seeing a hologram of his little fetus projected into the room.  
A healthy, twleve week fetus with a heartbeat that makes Luke’s eyes water.  
Leia holds his hand all the way through, and it helps, because if she weren’t there, he’d probably have a breakdown.  
It confirms he’s keeping it. Definitely. Luke wouldn’t trade baby Skywalker for the world, not after seeing it move. Barely looks human shaped, and yet he loves it more than anything.

Han comes back when Luke starts showing.  
It’s nothing much, easily covered by tunics and cloaks, but maybe it’s evident in the way he carries himself, warier and less cocky. A slight bump where there should be nothing but toned skin is odd, and Luke still hasn’t got used to it, but it’s okay, he can feel his baby shift, each tiny movement picked up by the Force, the slightly wiggle or twitch.  
Insane that they can already do that, especially with a bump so small.  
He isn’t expecting Han to have let himself into his apartment one morning, and it’s not exactly pleasant to see him.  
Luke’s been trying to ignore the fact that his baby daddy isn’t around - and likely will never be - so seeing him so suddenly was like being punched in the chest.  
“Uh. Hey?”  
“Hey.” Han’s hands are in his pocket and he stands stiffly. “I, uh, searched for your Noluk Abie. Lot’s of lizard people with that name.”  
They stare at each other, Luke’s breath hitched.  
“All of ‘em denied knowing you.”  
“Oh.”  
“Yeah. Oh.” Han scratches his chin, and looks at the wall. “Sorry. That your, uh, guy doesn’t want this. Tried to intimidate all of them into admitting the truth, but they all held up under pressure. So, I guess I failed you.”  
Luke doesn’t know how he’s supposed to reply.  
“How’s things? The kid?”  
“They’re okay. I’m keeping them. Regardless of... fatherly involvement.” His hand glides to rest on his stomach automatically and Han nods.  
“Cool. I, uh, hope it all works out.”  
“Thanks. Hope your search didn’t waste too much of your time.”  
They look at each other for a while. And then Han coughs a few times, and leaves with a hurried goodbye.  
R2 is the only comfort Luke can find as he bursts into a fit of hormonally charges tears.

Luke doesn’t see Han for a while after that. He’s probably busy running cargo to and fro the galaxy, while Luke stays stuck on Coruscant, a walking incubator.  
Leia invites him to her political meetings, but Luke shakes her off.  
Since he hit month four, he hasn’t really felt like doing anything. Not with his stomach getting bigger, knocking his centre of balance all over the place; all he feels like doing is sitting and wallowing in his own stupidity, neglecting his Jedi duties.   
Maybe if he’d been honest, Han might have surprised him, might have held him tight and whispered support. It was unlikely, but the idea haunted him. Luke knew he was no stranger to mistakes, but this one felt like the worst, the biggest one he’d made.  
His only refuge was in feeling his baby’s tiny mind begin to form along with her body; Luke can feel her in his dreams, can feel her little brain forging connections slowly, knows intuitively that he’s having a baby girl, regardless of his medic telling him it was impossible to know at this stage.  
R2 and 3PO were his only constant company, and even then that didn’t feel like enough.   
Things changed when Lando dropped by.

“Damn Skywalker. Gettin’ big!”  
He doesn’t wait for an invite in, instead just striding through the doorway and throwing himself on the couch.  
“Not that big! Only just reached eighteen weeks. What are you even doing here?”  
Lando laughs, and looks him over. “Got negotiation business with the government and things. Figured I’d stop by and check in on my favourite Jedi.”  
Luke goes to reply, but Lando continues, and his tone is more solemn.  
“Han’s been a real mess since you dumped him.”  
Luke scoffed. “Right. Sure. Definitely not going back to a whole host of his other sexbuddies.”  
Lando snorts, brow raised. “Other sexbuddies? Han hasn’t slept with anyone other than you for years. From the sounds of things, you’re the one with a gang of floozys.”  
Luke rolls his eyes. “This is Han we’re talking about. He was practically shitting himself that time I asked to be more serious. Can’t tie down a Solo. No matter how hard you try.”  
“That what he tell you? ‘Cause I’ve got a very moody smuggler back home who keeps sighing dramatically whenever I bring your name up, and that sight begs to differ.”  
“Lando, I dunno what you’re tryna pull, but it was pretty clear what was going through Han’s head when I told him about the baby.”  
“Do you have any idea how bummed he is that it’s not his? Sure, he probably wouldn’t be the best dad, but he was under the impression that there was no one else for you.”  
Luke bites his nail. “And I thought that there were plenty of others for him.”  
They stare each other down for a minute. And Lando sighs.  
“We both know Han is too stubborn to reach out. But you like him, he likes you, and your baby dad isn’t around. It could work. You just need to make the first move.”  
That gets Luke riled. “I’m tired of always having to be the one to make the first move! It’s always me reaching out to him, every time. Just once, I’d like it to be the other way around. Would it kill him to just be reliable for once in his life? Put in just a bit of effort? Fuck, Lando, there’s a reason I told him the kid wasn’t his! I didn’t wanna have to chase him down, like I do every single other time he hears something too serious. Sure, maybe he’d come around to the idea of settling down and actually committing to me, but I’m sick of doing all the legwork in this relationship and getting the bare minimum back!”  
Luke has shocked even himself at his outburst. Based on Lando’s agape jaw, he feels similarly.  
And then he closes it, brow furrowed. “It... is Han’s?”  
Luke flushes. “I - In the moment, it seemed wise to... say otherwise. He looked terrified. I didn’t want him to bolt.”  
“But he ended up doing that anyway.” Lando finishes the sentence for him. He rubs his neck and the snaps his fingers. “I’ll tell him. The truth. And then the onus is on him to find you. Solvin both of your problems. And getting him out of my hair. I love that man, but fuck Luke, he is terrible to deal with when angsty.”  
Luke shifts. “That - I don’t know if... He might not ever talk to me again.”  
“That’s a risk you gotta take buddy.”

It’s a whole month after that when Luke comes home from an appointment to see Han leaning against his door, clearly psyching himself up through dramatic conversation with Chewbacca.  
And Chewbacca sees him, pointing with a long low growl.  
Han turns. And for the first time in over three months, they see each other.  
Han’s eyes immediately dart to Luke’s middle. He knows it’s big, has been for a while, his daughter growing steadily every day, to the point he’s had to majorly alter his gait.  
Han opens and closes his mouth a few times. Luke glances at his door, before pulling his keys out.  
They make eye contact again, and Han’s face reddens.  
“I-”  
“Um-”  
They both speak at the same time. Han looks at his bump again when it’s clear neither of them will start up again. Like squirms under the gaze, and hurriedly slots his key into the door.  
“You, uh, can come in.”  
Han nods, and then tells Chewbacca to leave them in private. It makes Luke’s heart thump.  
“Do you want anything to drink?”  
Luke is suddenly reminded of how similar this is to the first time they’d discussed the baby. Same room, same opening, same wild look in Han’s eyes.  
“Just- Just c’mere.”  
Luke only hesitates for a second, before moving closer to Han.  
“Why did you lie?”  
Luke bit his lip. “I didn’t want to lose you.”  
Han’s eyes dart around the room. “Lando told me everything you said. About having to be the one to chase me. And that - that you don’t think I’m willing to commit.”  
“Am I wrong?” Luke stares at him. “Because I’ve got plenty of evidence that-”  
“No. No. You’re right. I took a month to even get the balls to come see you. To be the one making the move forwards.” Han bites his lip. “I care about you. A lot. And, uh, there’s never been anyone else. I just didn’t wanna be tied down, but, uh- I never thought about being with anyone other than you. I’m not great. With kids. And I know I won’t be the best father. But, uh, I’m willing to try.”  
It’s very clear that Han’s been practicing this speech. It softens Luke up, but he still doesn’t know what to say. So he ends up blurting the first thing to come to mind.  
“It’a a girl.”  
Han visibly recoils, before taking a deep breath and returning to his calmer disposition.  
“That’s okay. I’m sure Leia’ll help us learn girl things.”  
Luke nods slowly. And then he slides his arms around Han’s neck, holding him tight, head on his shoulder.  
Han wraps his arms around Luke’s waist, fingers skimming the start of the curve of his belly.  
“Your Jedi code is gonna hate us.” Han mumbles, and it takes Luke so off guard that he starts laughing.  
“Mm. Yeah. Sounds about right. I’ll just have to make my own one.”  
And then Han pulls him closer, as if that were possible, and drops his voice low.  
“I love you.”  
Luke clutches him. “I love you too.”  
“I’ll try my damned hardest to be the best dad in the galaxy.”  
“I know you will.” Luke breathes in his scent deeply. “You’ve got three whole months of practice anyway. By the time she’s here, you’ll be an expert.”  
Han snorts. “Do my best.”

They don’t really talk about the child, not unless they have to, Han busy telling him whatever stories he can think of about his travels over the years. And Luke listens, and nods, trying not to think about what Han will be like once the kid’s out.  
Occasionally, the smuggler will come home slightly tipsy, and that’s when he huddles close to Luke, palm pressed to his stomach, mumbling about something irrelevant, but it’s those times that Luke feels the most confident, Han holding his belly, an unspoken sign of ‘I’ll keep you safe. I’ll keep both of you safe.’  
It’s just a shame that it doesn’t happen when Han’s sober.  
The biggest symbol of Han’s silent commitment is the fact he only ever leaves the planet for a few days at a time, always coming home on schedule, always sending Luke a transmission if he thinks he might be a bit late.  
It’s nice.

“Master Han, I must say that this is very unlike you.”  
It’s the middle of the night when Luke wakes up to C-3PO’s trademark posh tone, Han’s side of the bed empty.  
Eavesdropping is bad, Luke knows that, but he really is too tired to move, so he just keeps listening.  
“Did I ask, goldenrod? Oh wait, no I didn’t.”  
“Oh my! Well, isn’t that just - R2, can you believe this?”  
A low whistle in reply.  
“You would take his side, wouldn’t you.”  
Luke can picture 3PO throwing his hands up in dismay. It’s very likely what’s happening.  
“Just answer the damn question. What’re the bonding rituals like on Tatooine? I’ve been looking through holo’s and I can’t find a straight answer.”  
Han’s words are dizzying, and it’s enough to make Luke sit up, and start to waddle his way out to the living quarters.  
“Well, I really wouldn’t know, it’s not like-”  
“Never would’ve thought Han Solo would be asking those kind of questions.” Luke interrupts the droid, staring at his kind of boyfriend.  
Han flushes. “And here I was thinking you were firmly against eavesdropping.”  
Luke rolls his eyes. “I make some exceptions... To answer your question, a marriage usually involves an exchange of rings. Some talking. And then a dance.”  
Han coughs. “Right. Yeah. That’s how they do it where I’m from. Just makin’ sure.”  
He glances at Luke’s stomach, before reaching out, and placing his hands over it.  
“You wanna do it before or after the kid arrives?”  
“Do you even want-?”  
“Absolutely.” Han cuts him off. “Been thinking a lot about all the stuff you told Lando about me being a commitmentphobe. And realised the only person I’ve even thought about staying with forever is you.”  
Luke tugs his collar, pulling him in for a kiss.  
“You’re a big softie underneath all that swagger aren’t you?”  
Han laughs and presses their noses together. “You can’t tell anyone.”  
They stay, standing entwined for a long time, only pulling apart when R2 lets out a series of high pitched beeps, to which 3PO scolds him.  
Han drags him back into the bedroom, shutting the door firmly in the droids faces.  
And then he puts his hand back over the bump.  
“You know what you wanna call her?”  
“... I, uh, haven’t really thought about it.”  
Han lowers his eyes. “I have.”  
It takes Luke completely off guard. “Really?”  
“Mm. I was thinkin’ that maybe you wanted to honour your mom in some way. Padme. Or, uh, your aunt Beru. Maybe.”  
“Oh. That’s... oh.” Luke smiles warmly. “That’s a good idea.”  
“Thanks. I can be smart sometimes.”  
Luke laughs and feels a swell of movement from the baby.  
And based on Han’s look, he felt it too.  
“Fuck. That’s - that’s a baby.”  
“It sure is.”  
Han’s eyes are wide. “I hope she looks like you.”

Luke is alone when his labour starts. A cramp running along his spine, creeping in intensity each minute.  
Han’s running a delivery for Lando. Leia’s off planet doing diplomacy things. He’d sent R2 and 3PO away because their chatter had gotten on his nerves. Who else did he even have?  
He shifts, taking a shuddery breath.  
Start a transmission to Han. Then contact the medical droid. Then... wait for the baby to come.  
Han picks up after only a few minutes.  
“Miss me already?”  
“Han, the baby-” Luke’s cut off by a whine in his throat, tightening his lips to keep himself from screaming.  
“It’s happening? Luke? Is she coming?”  
“Mhm.”  
“Shit. Fuck. Alright. I’m on my way. Hang tight. Uh... medic with ya?”  
“Not yet.”  
“Get on that.”  
There’s a roar from Chewbacca.  
“Who cares? Lando’ll understand.” Han snaps at him. “I’m coming Luke. Don’t - Don’t panic. And, um, breathe! Yeah, don’t forgot to do that.”  
Luke nods. “Mm. I’ll do my best.”  
Han is quiet for a moment. And then:  
“I love you Skywalker.”  
“I love you Solo.”

Han doesn’t make it back in time for the actual birth.  
Luke barely registers that fact, entirely swept up in the fact that fuck, shit, he has a baby, and his whole body hurts, but it doesn’t matter, look, he’s got a baby.  
A baby boy.  
It confused him at first, the medics announcing the sex, but yknow, sometimes the Force is wrong. Maybe.  
Luke holds him close, staring at the baby’s big blue eyes and tiny nose.  
Maybe for now the baby is a boy, and later on, they won’t be.  
Regardless, Luke is utterly enamoured with his son.  
The baby’s drifting off to sleep when Han slams the door open, with a hectic yell of “I’m here!”  
And it’s so loud that the baby starts wailing, Luke shushing and rocking him gently.  
“O-oh. Oh. I missed it?” Han sinks into a chair by Luke’s bedside, staring at the whimpering bundle in his arms. “Stars. She’s gorgeous.”  
“He.” Luke corrected. “Might become a she when older.”  
Han nods slowly, before reaching out with a shaky finger, caressing his son’s cheek.  
“H-hey kid. I’m, uh, I’m your dad.”  
The baby stops whimpering for a moment, gazing at Han.  
“Yeah. Um, sorry I wasn’t here to watch you be born. Didn’t give your pa a hard time, did you?”  
The crying starts again, and Han flinches.  
Luke rocks their son slowly, whispering comforts and nothings.  
“I want to call him Owen.” Luke mumbles.  
“Of course. You, uh, did all the hard work. Think you’re well within your rights to give him a name.”  
Luke smiles, and continues shushing Owen until he’s calmed down.  
Han’s moved closer, now sat on the bed, eyes not leaving their baby.  
“You wanna hold him?”  
Han gulps. And then nods.  
Carefully, Luke shifts Owen over.  
The baby whimpers again, but silences when Luke strokes his head.  
“Daddy’s got you now. Is that daddy?”  
Owen stares directly into Han’s eyes, the smuggler’s face completely slack.  
Luke watches his fiancé’s fingers glide over the baby’s soft skin. Doesn’t take a genius to figure out he’s entranced.  
“Owen...” Han’s whisper is barely audible, and then he glances at Luke. “He’s got your eyes.”  
“And your chin.”  
“Means he’s gonna be a real handsome devil.” Han holds one of Owen’s hands, examining his fingers. “Definitely not half lizard.”  
Luke snorts. “I told you. I didn’t realise Noluk Abie was a common lizard name!”  
Han smirks. “Yeah, yeah. That’s what they all say.”  
Owen sniffles, and Han tenses up.  
“I can take him back?”  
The pilot nods slowly.  
“Think I might have to watch you to learn how to deal with... the crying.”  
Luke rolls his eyes. “Fine. Just means you’re stuck on diaper duty.”  
Han tuts, but doesn’t argue, still looking at his kid.  
Luke smiles to himself. It’s all gonna be okay.


End file.
